The Little Swan
by DreamsAreCrimson
Summary: On February 16th of 2008, Olivia Swan went to a party with Ashleigh, Garrett, and Noah. Only she survived. Now, in March, she is forced to start over. In Forks. Battling the sneaky one called grief, Olivia will have to fight for her sanity.
1. Prologue

_"Come on, Liv, Ashleigh and Garrett are already at the car." Noah calls to me. I slip my coat on and make my way down Tiffany's sidewalk to the old ford. _

_"I'm coming, just wait a second," I trip over my own feet and fall into Noah's quick arms. "Thanks," I say before I plant a kiss on his soft lips. _

_"No problem," He says against mine._

_"Oh, would you hurry up already?" Ash whines. I roll my eyes and break away from Noah. We step over to the car and he opens the door for me. I get in and slide all the way to the other side so that I am behind Garrett, who's in the driver's seat. Noah gets in beside me and he sits behind Ash. "Thank you." She huffs as he closes the door._

_"What's the rush anyways?" I ask. The party wasn't going to end for another hour or so._

_"Her mom doesn't know she went to the party and we need to keep it that way." Garrett answers me. _

_"Mom, Bella, and Phil haven't the slightest idea where I am right now, so what?" I shrug._

_"Oh my gosh, Olivia, you are such a dork!" Garrett starts the car with a chuckle and speeds down the street. I don't like how fast he's going; he's at least twenty over the speed limit right now. "Besides, you know how her mom is." It's true; I do know how Mrs. Bringe is. _

_ Noah just sits beside me, worriedly glancing at Garret and the speedometer. I look too, and see that Garrett is now going seventy-eight miles per hour in a forty-five zone._

_"Garrett, please slow down, you're scaring me." I look out the window, but it's all just blurring. Despite the night time, it's still sweltering hot here in Phoenix. _

_"Chill, Ashleigh here needs to be home in six minutes, so we need to go fast." Garrett grins as we speed down a smooth road. "Are you ready for an adventure?" He screams. Before anyone can respond, the car is doing doughnuts in the middle of the road. I see a flash of light and then everything is consumed by darkness._

* * *

_My eyes open and are immediately attacked by a bright light. I blink a few times to stop the blurry vision and look around. I'm in a white room and there's an annoying beeping sound somewhere. I look down and my eyes go wide. An I.V. is sticking out of my arm, which means I'm either being drugged, or in a hospital. Based on my surroundings, I go with the latter. I head turns to the right and I see a familiar face. My mom is here._

_"Hi mom," I croak. I'm guessing that my voice hasn't been used in a while. A sad look takes over her face as she looks at me. Do I really look that bad? "What is it? What happened? Where's Ashleigh? Where's Noah? Are they okay? Why am I in here? What's that beeping noise?"_

_"Calm down, one question at a time, Olivia." She giggles. "You were in a car accident. That beeping noise is your heart monitor. You are in here because, well, you were in an accident." I notice how she avoids most of my questions, and all of the ones concerning Ashleigh and Noah._

_"Where are Ashleigh and Noah, mom?" I repeat._

_"Well, honey, you see… when the semi hit the car-"_

_"A SEMI?" The beeping noise gets louder and faster, making me wish that someone would just turn it off. _

_"Yes, anyways, when the semi hit the car, it hit the passenger side. Garrett is in another room down the hall and is not doing too good." She avoids my questions again._

_"What about Ashleigh and Noah?" I am beginning to get frustrated. _

_"Oh, honey. The semi hit the passenger side, the side they were sitting on." I don't understand._

_"I don't think I'm getting what you're trying to say." My eyebrows crunch together._

_"Livy, Ashleigh and Noah didn't make it." Another voice chimes in. Bella is standing in the corner._

_"What do you mean they _'didn't make it'_?" I cry, still not getting it. Bella seems at a loss for words and looks at mom for help._

_"Olivia, Noah and Ashleigh are dead." Mom says plainly, emotion cracking her last word. _

_"No," I won't believe that they're dead, I just won't do it. I can't do it. "No, no, no." I run my hands through my hair, ripping an I.V. out in the process. "No, they… they wouldn't leave me here alone. They can't be… I won't believe that they're… Why are you lying to me?" I glare at them. They look sympathetic. "Ashleigh's my best friend, she's strong, and so is Noah." I swallow. I can tell by the looks on their faces that they're not lying. "Oh God, Oh God, no…" Tears flow down my face, soaking my pretty face. _

_"Oh Livy, it will be okay." Mom tries to comfort me by hugging me. "Stop, don't touch me!" I scream. "I just want to be alone right now." They nod and leave the room. I lay on my hospital bed crying until finally, my body cannot take it anymore and my eyelids fall, enveloping me in darkness._


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

In the backseat of mom's car, the wind catching the tangles of my hair, I sit as she drives Bella and me to the airport. I'm currently blasting my ears out with Headstrong by Trapt. Mom has decided it best for us to go live with dad. She says that it will be good to spend time somewhere else while she and Phil travel. I knew the real reason, I'm not stupid. She's worried about me and wants to send me away to someone who isn't her. She doesn't want to deal with me because I've become "too much of a nuisance". I heard her talking with Phil a few weeks ago.

So, here I am; bored and frankly a little pissed off. Bella is coming to Forks with me. I love her and all, but she is a klutz, very straightforward and to the point, and at times just full out irritating. Despite the fact that it's seventy-five degrees here in Phoenix, I am wearing my black skinny jeans, black ankle boots, black tank top, and of course my favorite leather jacket. I'm not emo or goth, I just like this outfit. Besides, I didn't feel this was a day for cheerful colors, especially since I'm on my way to one of the gloomiest place I've ever been. Bella, on the other hand, is wearing a hideous sleeveless white shirt. Apparently it's her favorite shirt, but it's one of the ugliest shirts I've ever seen.

Bella is going to bring a parka for her carry-on item, while I'm bringing nothing. I have decided I will sleep the whole way. We will have a four hour ride to Seattle, and then we'll have to get off of our plane only get on another to ride for an hour up to Port Angeles. After all of the flying, we will have to drive down to Forks in dad's police cruiser. So basically, I was in for a long, boring day.

We finally arrive at the airport, and just as I get out, I can hear mom saying quietly to Bella, "Just make sure she doesn't do anything like… before." I roll my eyes. I get my one duffle bag out of the trunk, digging under all of Bella's three or four bags. You see, I, unlike Bella, am an exceptionally skilled packer. I have almost as much stuff as Bella, but I managed to get all of my things into my one, navy blue bag. That's only because I only own two pairs of shoes that are Forks-proof. Those two pairs are the boots I am wearing now, and my navy blue tennis shoes. In case you haven't noticed, I prefer darker clothes.

I only own one jacket-my leather one-and eight pairs of jeans. I own about fifteen shirts I chose to take, and various other things like accessories. I only own one other bag, and that's an over-the-shoulder one. It's currently folded up in the bottom of my bag. I of course own other necessities, but that's pretty much it other than my teddy bear. Yes, I brought my teddy bear. It is brown and wore out, but it's the only childhood keepsake I have left.

After Bella finally gets all of her bags out of the trunk, we enter the airport. I mostly tune out the whole thing until we are on the plane. It's as if I'm in a trance. Anyways, we finally land in Portland after my nap, and Bella of course stumbles her way out of the plane. Of course, I am behind her, so I have to wait until she is steadied by dad until I may keep walking.

While Bella greets dad, I go straight to collect my bag. It only takes a couple minutes for me. But, as Bella has four bags, I am forced to wait fifteen minutes while she steadies each and every bag, occasionally seeing hers only after it's out of reach.

When we got to the police cruiser, Bella's bags took up the whole trunk, so I had to put my bag in the backseat of the car, behind the front seat. To make matters worse, I have to sit in the back as well, since Bella got to the car first. So, I dig my iPod and ear buds out of one of my bag's pockets, and listen to more music on shuffle. But once If I Die Young by The Band Perry comes on, I rip out the ear buds and toss my iPod onto the bag.

Now, I hear a little bit of Bella and dad's conversation. "…Already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift."

"You didn't need to do that, dad. I was going to buy myself a car." Bella as usual didn't look at dad as she said this, as both she and dad do not express their emotions easily. Instead, she stared at the road ahead of her. I roll my eyes and tune out for a while. I stare at the green blurring by as dad drove. Forks is beautiful in my opinion, but the green makes me sad. It reminds me of his eyes, of Noah's eyes. I wipe my watering eyes and keep myself from crying. Crying helps nothing; it is just a sign of weakness.

Finally we get to dad's place and I grab my iPod and ear buds and stuff them into a random pocket of my bag. I then garb the strap of the bag and thrust the door open. I notice a big, old, ugly red truck parked in the driveway. So this is Bella's 'car'. Whatever, I wouldn't be caught dead in such a horrendous vehicle like this one.

"Wow, Dad, I love it!" Bella thanks dad. Of course she likes the truck. I mean, why wouldn't she? She's wearing an ugly white shirt to Forks, where it rains constantly. Speaking of rain, it is sprinkling right now.

"I'm glad you like it," Dad acknowledges her thank you. I scoff.

"Could you please just unlock the door so I can go to my room and unpack?" I huff.

"Uh, yeah just let me get some of those bags in the back, sweetheart." Dad nods.

"I'm not a sweetheart." I glare.

Bella smirks. "No, you really aren't, are you?" I think it was meant as a statement, or and opinion, but the way she said it sounded more like a question.

In my room, I sit my duffle bag on the bed and look around. Unlike Bella, I made dad take out my baby things and memories. All my room has is a little corner desk I can put my laptop on, a twin-sized bed with white and cream sheets, a small closet, a small dresser, and a bedside table. I take to getting my things out of my bed and get my laptop hooked up to charge on my desk. I then put my shirts in the closet, hanging them up and putting my pants and other things into the dresser. I put my tennis shoes in the closet and sit my teddy bear against the pillow. I take my toiletries out of the bag and get my iPod, ear buds, phone, and chargers out of the side pocket. Finally, I take the over-the-shoulder bag out of put them both on the top shelf in my closet.

Closing the door, I sigh. Now, I have to go to the small bathroom that all three of us must share. I gather my toiletries and take them to the bathroom, where I put them neatly on my shelf, and in my little drawer.

Exiting the bathroom, I see Bella is still unpacking. I scoff, and return to my room where I plug in my phone and listen to music until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Olivia!" Someone is shaking me. I do not like when people shake me, especially to wake me up. "Olivia, wake up! We only have a little bit to get ready!"

"Go away." I mumble. I crack my eyes open and glare at Bella. "Get out of my room!"

"Fine, but if you continue to talk to me like that I'm not driving you to school. Then you will have to walk." Bella turns around and walks out of my room. I pick up my phone and look at the time. You've got to be kidding me; it's only six in the morning. School doesn't even start until seven forty-five. I then realize that something very uncomfortable is under me. I reach under my back and grab my iPod and ear buds. I put them on my bedside table and get up.

Walking over to my closet to get some clothes, I realize that I have no backpack; my other one ripped a few days before we moved. "Crap." I stomp out of my room and into Bella's. "I don't have a backpack."

"Okay? What do you expect me to do about it?" She shrugs. "Now get out so I can get dressed." I turn around. Looking into my closet I see my over-the-shoulder bag and realize it's my only bag I can use. I sigh and pull it from the top shelf. Grabbing a red shirt, dark pants, and my other necessities, I throw my bag onto my bed. I decide to take a nice, warm shower and freshen up before going to school. I shudder; I have to go to school and meet new people. Although, just because I'm being forced to switch schools and towns, does not mean I have to make friends. I can just keep to myself and nobody else will ever be burdened with my problems. After the water starts to cool, I shut the water off and dry myself off. I slip my clothes on and look into the mirror.

My dark brown hair is kind of curly now that it's wet and it looks black instead of brown. I actually don't look that bad with my brown chocolate brown eyes bright today. I run a brush through my hair and leave the bathroom. I have never worn make-up without a purpose such as a wedding or a funeral. I swallow at the thought of a funeral. The last one I've been to was Noah's.

In my room, I grab my leather jacket and my bag, stuffing my phone, iPod, and wallet in it. Later I will get more things to fill it with. But for now, it will remain relatively empty. Hopefully this school has a good library like Phoenix did. With my jacket over my arm and bag over my shoulder, I leave my room and close the door behind me.

I walk into the kitchen and grab an apple. "That's not all you're going to eat, is it?" I shrug. Dad sighs. "Well, at least grab something for later."

"Nah, lunch is for later." I bite into my apple and glance at Bella, who is being her awkwardly silent self. "What's wrong with you?" She just scrunches up her face and looks back at her cereal. I just roll my eyes.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full." Dad scolds me.

"Whatever," I turn to Bella. "When are we leaving?" I set my bag on the chair in front of me and put my jacket on. Picking up my bag, I bite into my apple again. "Bella, I asked when we are leaving?"

"In a few minutes, okay?" She huffs.

"God, maybe I should've walked." I mutter as I wave goodbye to dad, who is pulling out of the driveway in his police cruiser. I go outside after tossing my apple core into the trash bin and sit on the porch step.

A few minutes later, Bella comes out, almost plowing into me. She steps around me and gets into her now unlocked truck. I get up from where I'm sitting and go over to the passenger side and slide in next to her. Surprisingly the truck actually started up. Not long after Bella pulls out of the driveway, she turns the radio on. Unfortunately, she leaves a station that plays classical music in the mornings. I roll my eyes and turn to 95.5. I smile as crushcrushcrush by Paramore comes on.

After a few minutes of driving, Bella stopped. Like, one second she's flying down the streets of Forks, and the next second we've stopped. Unfortunately I hit my head on the dashboard, which causes me to curse silently under my breath. On the bright side, this school had no chain-link fences, or metal detectors, and any security at all by the looks of it.

As soon as Bella stops the truck, I open the door and flee. I sprint-walk to the office door and open it. Inside, it's toasty warm. There is a big, red-headed woman in a purple t-shirt at the front desk. "Can I help you?" She asks as Bella walks in.

"Um, yeah, I'm Olivia Swan, and this is Bella Swan behind me." Bella walks up to the desk. "Or in front of me," The lady gives me a knowing smile and turns to Bella.

"I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." _You've got to be kidding me. This is going to waste my time that I could be using to find ways to ditch school._ And it does. The insufferable woman then goes over every single route possible to get to classes in this dingy little school. By the time she's done with Bella, she turns to me with a bright look in her eyes.

"Oh, Olivia, was it? I've got your schedule right here." She holds it out. I snatch it from her meaty hands and turn around. "Wait, you forgot your map!" She calls as I exit the building. I scoff, _map_, _who even needs a map anyways. If I can't find my classes, so be it. As long as I find the cafeteria at lunch time, I'll be fine._

I peer out at the parking lot and curse under my breath; Bella already left for the parking lot, leaving me to walk around aimlessly to the other side of the school. By the time I get to building five, class has already started. I sigh as I walk in, ducking my head, willing the teacher to not see me.

"Why are you late?" A bored voice drawls. I take a deep, calming breath and spin around. "Well?" A middle-aged man with a balding head glares at me, his beady little eyes penetrating my own.

"I got lost." I say, instead of the witty remark I had been tempted to say.

"Hmm," He mumbles. "Well, go sit down. If you haven't noticed, I've got Algebra to teach!" Pushing all of my smart-mouth remarks aside, I take the last seat which is unfortunately in the front and center. That's right, someone thought it was not only funny to make me learn math in the beginning of the day, but also gave it to me with Mr. Phrought as well. Well, I'm not laughing. Luckily for me, my math class back in Phoenix was already in chapter seven, whereas this class was still in chapter five, so I will be fine. At least, I will be for now.

When the bell finally rings, nobody comes to talk to me, much to my pleasure. I think it might have something to do with all of the glares I was sending to anyone who would look at me, but hey, I wasn't here to make friends. In fact, I wasn't even here by my own choice.

I reluctantly walk up to Mr. Phrought's desk and give him the slip I'm supposed to have all of my teachers sign. He takes it out of my grasp and throws it back at me. I turn on my heel, willing myself to not punch a teacher on my first day.

I walk to Spanish by myself, not late this time. Unlike many others, I don't remove my jacket as I enter new classes; I simply walk to an empty seat as close to the back as I can. Again, Phoenix is ahead of Forks, so I listen to words I already know. Luckily, when Mrs. Martinez calls on me, I can fluently answer her question in Spanish, so she backs off from me. I even throw in a few words that make some of the students don puzzled expressions. I smirk; this day just keeps on getting surprisingly better.

The rest of the morning passes in a breeze. Luckily, none of my teachers force me to introduce myself to the class, and I mostly sit in the back of the rooms. By the time lunch comes around, I am in an okay mood, and I gather my food onto my tray humming to myself.

To my utter amazement, there are still a few empty tables in the crowded lunch room, so I take the one in the far corner. Not long after, a group of girls with too much make-up on strut over to my table.

"Who's this?" The leader sneers. I just take another bite out of my salad and chew, staring out the window. "I asked you a question," She shoves my shoulder.

"Touch me one more time, I dare you." I threaten her.

"Yeah, what you gonna do about it, huh?" She shoves me again. I stand up, taking my tray with me. She smirks, thinking she has won. She turns on her four inch heel and snickers. I, childishly, pick up a piece of tomato and chuck it at her white shirt. At impact, she dramatically gasps and shrieks, on the verge of tears, running out of the cafeteria. No longer hungry, I toss my leftover food away, and sit back down.

As I put my ear buds in my ears, I notice Bella is looking at some pale faced pretty faces. I roll my eyes as she practically drools for the bronze-haired one. As I think it, he snaps his head in my direction, as if someone had called his name. I sigh as people start to get up and put my iPod back into my bag.

The only bright side of my day was gym, my second to last class of the day. It's the Volleyball unit. I love Volleyball; I played on the team back in Phoenix. Coach Clapp found me a uniform, and even though he said I didn't have to, I played Volleyball with a big smile on my face.

At the end of the day, I made my way back to the office and got there before anyone else. I turned in my paperwork and slip in to the red-headed woman and sat in one of the chairs, dismissing her questions about my day. By the time the door opened again, I groaned; it wasn't Bella, but the boy she was drooling over in lunch. He glared at me as he walked by, as if reading my mind and I scoff. "Douche," I mutter under my breath when he looks away again.

After a few minutes of him trying to trade 6th hour Biology with another time, Bella finally walks in. I breathe a sigh of relief and stand up. A moment later, some other girl walks in and glides past us to drop a note in a wire basket. The boy turns around and glares at Bella with such hatred, it makes me envious that I cannot pull off a face so menacing. The look doesn't have the same effect on Bella, as she shivers.

"I'll be by the truck," I huff, annoyed that she made me wait so damn long for her to come. The boy hastily exits behind me, muttering under his breath. As I turn right to Bella's old truck, he turns right to a shiny Volvo. _Figures. _When Bella finally comes to the truck, not even five other vehicles are still in the lot. And even then, once she finally unlocks the truck, she doesn't actually start it for a good fifteen minutes of me huffing and puffing. When she does, however, I can see the tears glistening in her eyes.

"He's just a boy." I mumble, partly to myself.

"Oh, is that how you felt around Noah?" Bella's words cut deep and as soon as we get home, I run to the front door, unlocking it with my key. "Wait, Liv, I didn't mean it!" I ignore her words, and stomp up to my room to do my Spanish and Algebra homework.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three:**

The next day, I woke up early. Like, so early Bella wasn't even up. I got my drawing pad out. I started to aimlessly draw until I heard Bella stir in her room. I looked down at my drawing and inhaled deeply. I drew Noah. His blonde hair is messy and his eyes hold the sad shine that his real eyes will never hold again. His kind light blue eyes would smile at my jokes; even when they weren't funny. Warm tears start to slip down my face. No. I won't cry. I can't cry. I won't be weak. I can't be weak. I am crying.

"Olivia?" It's dad. I wipe my face on my sleeve and sniffle a few times. I get up and walk to the door.

Opening it, I put on a cold mask. "What do you want?"

Taking in my appearance, he sighs. "I just," He shakes his head. "I just wanted to make sure you're getting ready for school, that's all."

"I would, except you knocked on the door." I huff. He nods. "So, are you gonna let me get dressed in private or what?"

"Oh, right!" He turns and heads to the stairs. I turn back around and pick up my drawing. I smile and put the drawing pad in my bag. I pull a blue V-neck t-shirt over my white tank top and step into some dark blue jeans. After slipping on my shoes, I grab my bag. I unhook my phone from its charger and tucked it away in my pocket.

I go downstairs and skip breakfast, and go wait for Bella on the porch. I pull out the drawing and write "3 Noah 3" and sign it. I then tuck it back into my bag and pull my iPod from an inside pocket of my bag.

I am listening to American Idiot by Greenday when someone nudges my shoulder. Rolling my eyes, I turn. Bella's face is glowering at me. Pulling out my ear buds, I sigh, "Are you trying to have that look etched on your face forever? I see it enough." This, as a result, only made her glower even more. "What do you want?"

"You're going to make us late." She snaps.

"Whatever. I seriously think Mr. Phrought hates me. I would not oppose to ditching and heading for the closest mall." I brush myself after standing up, avoiding Bella's eyes.

"Get in the damn truck." Whoa; something has really made Bella mad. I nod, obliging reluctantly, but obliging none the less.

At school, she gets out immediately, leaving me to wonder why she's in such a bad mood. She's probably still upset about that stupid boy. I open the truck door and step out, not looking forward to the day.

Bella's mood didn't improve until Monday. And even then, it didn't improve until lunch. I walked swiftly past her and her ditzy friend to get some lunch. Bella seemed in a trance or something. I got my tray and looked where Bella was staring. Typical; she's staring right at the boy from the office. Rolling my eyes, I proceed to get my disgusting school lunch and go to my usual table.

Luckily, nobody has tried to sit by me. If they had, I don't know what I'd do. The only class I've liked so far was gym, and that's only because we played Volleyball. I used to play Volleyball in Phoenix. At least, I did before the accident.

I brush my hand against my eyes, fighting back the tears that are threatening to spill over. And I lose. The tears fall, and I look down at my nachos to hide them from everybody. I pick up my tray and throw it away, no longer hungry. Head down, I exit the lunch room. I have History, but I don't really want to take the test on the Civil War, so I walk to the forest near the school.

In the forest, I wander until I'm positive nobody will find me. I take out my drawing of Noah and let the tears fall. After a half an hour, though, I start my way back to the school and go into a bathroom to wash my face. Once the bell rings, I head to Gym. Luckily we're still on the Volleyball unit until later this week.

It feels good to play again, if only for a little while. I was focusing on the incoming ball, putting all of my attention to the ball. So I didn't expect to be plowed into. I crashed to the floor, anger pulsing through my now boiling veins.

"What the hell?" I growl. It's the girl from the cafeteria. An evil smirk dances across her face as she realizes just the effect her little stunt had on me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just _so _clumsy." Sarcasm oozes from each word.

My eyes narrow and I open my mouth to say something as Coach Clapp announced the time to go to the locker rooms and get ready to get to our next classes. I swiftly get up, glaring at her the entire time.

"You better hope I don't lose control of my temper around you." I mutter as I brush past her.

"Did you just threaten Amanda Stoughtenburst?" Some girl asks in amazement. I roll my eyes in response and go into the girl's locker room to get changed for Science.

After class, I go to my locker to put my books away and get the ones I need for homework tonight. I have Algebra, Spanish, and Chemistry homework. I slam my locker door shut and sigh exasperatedly as I see Amanda strutting toward me.

When she finally makes her way toward me, she opens her fat mouth to speak, "I didn't like what happened in Gym today, maybe you should think about what you do before you do it."

"Yeah, like you should learn when to stop applying make-up." I snort.

Her face morphs into once of outrage, and suddenly there's a burning sensation on my face. She just slapped me. She slapped my face.

I drop my bag and pull back my arm before letting it collide with her right eye. She cries out, surprised that I fought back, and touches her eye. I smirk before turning right into Mr. Phrought.

"I wish I hadn't seen that." He says. "But I did, so you will have to come with me, Ms. Swan." I reluctantly pick up my bag and follow him.

"Olivia Nichole Swan, I can't believe you already got in trouble. Why can't you be more like Bella?" I roll my eyes; Dad and Mom never cease to use that stupid sentence. _Why can't you be more like Bella?_

"In case you haven't noticed, we are different people, dad." I sigh. I'm tired of our fight already and we have only just begun. "I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm going to bed."

"No, you are not. You will leave when I dismiss you, and not a moment before then." He commands. I continue walking anyways.

"Olivia, please, just please help me out here. I'm doing the best I can." His voice breaks at the second please. I stop and turn around.

"I can't help you, Dad. I can't even help myself." I confess and continue up the stairs.

In my room, I take out my homework. I begin with Math, since I know it will take the longest. After I've completed the stupid Algebra, I move onto my Spanish essay. I get that done too soon and get out my Chemistry book and notebook. We have to answer the questions on page three hundred ninety-four after reading the chapter. We will be working on whatever the chapter is about for the rest of the week.

I answer the questions when I find the answers in hopes of getting it done faster. Halfway through the reading, though, a soft knock comes at my door. "What do you want?"

"I thought you might want to talk about things." Came Bella's bell-like voice through the door.

I move my book to my side and sigh. My curiosity is peaked. "Come in, then." She closed the door softly behind her and pads to my desk chair.

"Oh, Liv, I'm so sorry about what I said last week. I didn't mean it; I didn't think." Well that much was clear.

"Then why did you say it?" I question.

She hesitates. "I don't really know why I said it. I know he was more than just a silly boyfriend to you. I guess I never really liked a boy as much as you liked him before…" She trails off. I raise my eyebrow.

"If you're talking about that pretty boy," I frown. "Then I don't approve. He's a douchebag. I saw the way him trying to switch that class hurt you."

She too frowns. "Well, this isn't about me." I sigh in defeat. "Have you made any friends yet?"

"No." I look at her flat face. "I didn't really intend to make friends, Bella."

"I was afraid you'd say that." She pauses, seemingly thinking about something intently. "Why don't you sit at my table?"

I laugh, a good hearty laugh, until I realize she is serious. "Why would I want to sit by your dumb friends? I saw that ditzy girl you stood by in the lunch line today."

"You mean Jessica? She's not ditzy." She defends.

"Sure, whatever you say." I roll my eyes playfully.

Bella hugs me and then sighs, looking at my open Chemistry assignment. "You got number six wrong, by the way." And then she leaves me not even caring that I let myself enjoy myself for the first time since the night of the party. Today is the first time I feel myself again. My only regret is taking so long to feel again.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four:**

The next morning was snowy. I love this time of the year. Noah and I- I can't think about him right now. I'll think about him after school. I just love this time of year, that's all. I pulled my warmest, yet most comfortable, purple long-sleeved shirt over my black tank top and slipped into some comfortable jeans.

Bella's still upstairs getting ready, but I am looking out the frozen window as dad leaves. Sighing, I make my way to the kitchen. I carefully got a bowl from the counter and poured in some Honey Nut Cheerios, pouring some chocolate milk on the cereal. Grabbing a glass, I pour some chocolate milk in it too. After returning the milk jug, I take my breakfast to the petite table by the window.

Footsteps compel me to turn my head to the sound. Bella is rushing in, a weird emotion plastered on her face. It almost looks like confusion and adoration mixed together. I finish my glass of chocolate milk and put my dishes in the sink. And, unfortunately, I turn around right in time to see Bella gulp orange juice from the carton.

"Gross," I remark. She just smirks and returns the carton to the fridge door shelf. I roll my eyes and go back upstairs to collect my bag, phone, and textbooks. Coming back downstairs, I hurry out the door, stopping only for a moment to relish the beautiful day.

The drive to school is boring. I had forgotten to charge my iPod, so I couldn't listen to any good music. Bella is listening to some classical crap, you see. Mom is always playing classical music around the house. I hate classical music. It is pointless. But, they don't think so. If there's one thing the boring ride that was good, it was the time to think. Thinking sometimes gives me a headache, but that's probably because I think so much.

At the school, Bella gets out immediately after she turns the truck off. She seems to be crouching over one of the back tires. I sigh and open up my door to see what she's examining. She's examining snow chains. Shaking my head, I turn on my heel in hopes of finding a nice bench to sit on and read before having to go to class.

A loud screech brings up old memories as I spin around. I feel my face twisting into one of horror as a van skids its way to the spot where Bella is standing. "Move, Bella, move now!" I hoarsely scream at her. She doesn't, so I stupidly run to her. Something knocks into me just as the van hits us. Only the van doesn't hit us. It hits the truck.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Someone is holding me down while questioning Bella. She says something I can't hear and I open my eyes. Looking around, I get dizzy, so I close them again. I moan as pain makes itself known in the back of my head. Something is sliding down the back of my neck. I reach my hand to it and feel the sticky substance. Whoever was holding me down released me and backed up.

"What the hell? Where am I? Noah, are you okay?" Where is he? And, more importantly, why has it all of a sudden gotten so light out? Noises are around me. Why are there people here? Where's Ashleigh? Why aren't I in a car?

Somebody moves me onto a softer thing to lie on and puts something against the back of my head. "Where is Noah?" I ask, feeling something pulling me into a sleep. I fight it though; I have to find Noah.

I hear dad's hysterical voice, and freeze. "Why is it always vehicles with you two?" If dad is here, that means I'm not in Phoenix. Tears stream down my face as realization dawns on me. Noah isn't really here. He died a month and a week ago. I hear an unholy sound and am shocked when I find out it's me. I'm sobbing. It's not even a soft sob; it's a loud, ugly sob.

Someone sticks something in my arm and I have no choice but to succumb to the force trying to make me sleep. Drifting off, I forget my worries.

* * *

"When do you think she'll come to, Dr. Cullen?" Someone asks. It is a woman's voice.

There's a moment of silence before Dr. Cullen answers her. "I believe she's waking up now."

My eyes are still heavy, but I fight the weight on them and succeed. See, fighting gets you everywhere. Eyes open, I glance around. Two people stand before me- one male, one female. Judging by the conversation that just took place, the man is Dr. Cullen and the woman is some nurse or something. Their faces hold worry, as if I'm about to fall apart.

My face falls as I remember how I acted before I fell into a deep sleep. "I'm sorry, where's my dad?" I ask them.

"Your father is signing Bella out, and Bella is having a conversation with my son." Dr. Cullen replies, writing something down on his clipboard.

This interests me, and I can feel it show on my face. "Oh, who's your son?"

He looks up at me as if deciding if I'm trustworthy or not. "Edward, his name is Edward." I scoff; figures. "What was that?"

My eyes bulge as I realize I must have said that out loud. "Um, never mind. When will I get out of here?"

"Just as soon as you get stitches," I gulp; I have to get stitches?

* * *

Well, it turns out that stitches don't actually hurt. You see, they numb you so you can't feel them. Even afterwards, they don't hurt with the obvious exception of touching them. I learned that the hard way. The only times they hurt are when I try to lie down and lie on my back without turning my head. I'm a person who sleeps on their back, so it's quite painful all the time.

One thing about the whole van fiasco was that it totally wore my patience down. That was especially shown when some moron named Tyler came and knocked on Bella's window, practically begging Bella to go to prom with her. She had to say no multiple times before he would leave her alone.

At lunch a few days after the incident, Bella forced me to sit with her and her friends. I, sulking, glared at a wall, avoiding all eye contact.

"So, um, how do you like Forks?" Jessica asked. I had no idea who the rest were.

"I hate it." I say in a monotone voice.

"Oh," She seemed at a loss of words.

I get up when Bella looks at Edward again. "I'm going to the restroom," I mutter half to myself. I don't even make it to the bathroom before the girl from gym practically skips to my side. I look at her with a side glance. "What do you want?" I sigh while leaning against some random locker.

"I just wanted to talk with you." She chirps.

"Are you always so happy?"

"Pretty much, I just thought it was awesome how you stood up to Amanda like that in gym the other day. How's your head? Did you have to get stitches?" This girl asks a lot of questions.

"It was nothing with Amanda, really. My head is fine, and yes I had to get stitches. Why do you ask?" I answer her. She probably doesn't have many friends judging by the way she followed me into the hallway.

She smiles. "I don't know, I guess I was just curious." She looks down shyly. Looking up, she's seemed to have gained some courage. "Would you like to sit with us? Oh, my name is Lacey, by the way, Lacey Trumpeth." She leads me to an almost empty lunch table. By almost empty, I mean there's one person sitting there. And the person is a guy.

"Hi. Hey, you're that girl, the one who stood up to Amanda Stoughtenburst, aren't you?" I nod. "That is so cool." Even as hard as I try not to, I blush at his adoration of a fight. I guess I never realized how well people remember you when you get into a fight. "The name's Wernth, Mark Wernth." I roll my eyes at his attempt to be James Bond.

"My name is Olivia Swan, just so you guys don't know me by the girl who stood up to Amanda." They smile and we quickly get into a conversation about Mr. Phrought and his stupid test coming up on Friday.

When the cafeteria starts to empty, we walk out together, even though we don't share the next class. And, as we walk out, I have a feeling that we will be great friends.


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five:**

"So, have you ever had a total badass boyfriend?" After school one day, we decided to drive to Seattle. I think I'm rubbing off on them, and not in a good way.

There were a few ways to answer this, give the technically true answer, actually true answer, semi answer, or the flat out lie. I decided to go with the technically true answer.

"No, I haven't ever been interested with bad boys." What? It's the truth; I've never been interested in them. I just didn't tell her I had a boyfriend, he just wasn't a badass. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I mean, you seem like a total badass, so I just figured you would have a badass guy on your arm as well." I look down. Is that how Lacey saw me - a 'total badass'?

"Um, I hate to break it to you, Lace, but I only recently started acting like this." Damn it, why do things slip out of my mouth when I don't want them to?

"Hmm, how come?" Mark's words are muffled by the chips crunching in his mouth in the passenger seat. I shrug; he's turned around, so I didn't have to say anything. "Got it; you don't want to talk about it." I nod, thankful that he understands.

"Hey, Lace, how far are we from Seattle?" She seems to think about it for a moment.

She looks at me through the rear view mirror. "I'd say about fifteen minutes or so." I smile; in fifteen minutes, we're free from Lacey's car.

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet with the exception of Lacey's music playing softly in the background and Mark's munching on another bag of chips. I seriously think that he has hollow legs in order to fit all of what he eats in his body.

Besides Mark eating, Lacey driving, and me listening to music on my iPod, we actually got to talk about a lot of things. Mark vented about his biology test grade; he got two points off for being 'too technical' on a question, Lacey got to vent about her brother's girlfriend always being around, and I got to vent about Bella.

Finally, after sixteen minutes, we are in Seattle. A huge grin is on my face when we park, and I leap out, eager to explore the city. Now, nobody can stop me – not even Bella.

"Hey, guys, we should probably stick together in this big city." I reluctantly nod; all I want to do is go find a music store. I mean, I love my friends, they've stuck by me for about a month and a half, so I'm grateful, but I wanted to see the music.

Honestly, they weren't ones for music. Lacey is the athletic friend while Mark is the nerdy friend. I don't know what friend I am, but I hope I'm not just the 'badass friend'.

"What do you guys want to do first?" I ask. Big grins plaster their faces and I smile. Tonight is going to be very fun. Even better, tomorrow is Saturday, so I won't have to worry about school.

* * *

"Mmm, this food is amazing. I wish we had this kind of food back in forks." I agreed with Mark; Easy Street Records' food is delicious.

"Before we leave, can I check out the music?" They nod, though I can tell they're tired and not looking forward to the drive home. Neither am I, if I'm being honest, but I still really want to see the music before we leave this huge city.

I'm glad we came to Seattle spontaneously; we got to do a lot of things. We got to go into a really cool book store for Mark, a sporting goods store for Lacey, a cool local shop because we all wanted to go in, a pretty sweet clothing store for us girls, and Easy Street Records for me.

After we're done eating and paying for the food, we got up, Mark and Lacey just kind of hanging out off to the side while I look over the CDs. They even had vintage records! Even though I don't have a record player, I loved seeing all of the records in the shop.

By the time I was done, I didn't buy anything. I loved the music, but iTunes was good enough for me. As we walk out, I realize that I have to pee. "Hey guys, I'm going to the bathroom really quick." It's already dark outside, so I know dad and Bella are probably livid by now.

When I walk outside, I smile to Lace and Mark and we make our way to the parking lot where Lacey parked, and get in the car. We have to stop for gas on the way home, but way make in home in four hours. Unfortunately, this is longer than our three hour and forty-five minute drive to Seattle, but at least we're home. Lacey drops Mark off first, and then she drops me off at my house.

_ Crap. Crap, crap, crap._ I think to myself. _I forgot about dad._ In front of my house are police cruiser and a lot of people who are probably searching for me. _What am I going to say? Where's Bella? I hope she's not home yet. Oh, who am I kidding, it's already three twenty-seven in the morning, of course she's home!_

"You didn't tell your family, did you?" Lacey asks in a monotone voice.

"Um, no, I didn't. Did you?" I ask, not believing that she would. I mean, what parents would actually let their child go off into a big town without an adult supervising? Not my parents, that's for sure. At least, they won't now that I've gone off without their permission.

"Yes, and so did Mark!" She hisses. I look down sheepishly. I hear people rushing over, talking loud, so I look up. There are a lot of people running over to Lacey's car that just pulled into our driveway. Among them are dad and Bella.

I step out of the car and am immediately hugged by someone. Dad is practically crying into my shoulder while Bella is just glaring at me. And trust me, if looks could kill, I'd be dead. Yes, that line is a bit cliché, but it had to be said.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dad demands once he releases me. "Are you hurt? Who's that girl in the car? Do you know how worried we've been? Are you okay?"

"I was with Lacey and Mark. I'm fine, I'm not hurt. We just drove to Seattle and had a night out, that's all." I shrug it off. Bella is rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Dad seems to be trying to figure out how to respond to my bluntness. "Excuse me? You were in _Seattle? _And you were having a _NIGHT OUT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" _

I shrug; I'm really tired, as I couldn't sleep in the car and was really looking forward to going to bed." Oh, by the way, that's Lacey. She drove us." Seeing the look on his face, I decide to clarify some things. "But, wait, Dad, Lacey and Mark both had permission from their parents to go. They didn't know I didn't."

"And you didn't think to ask permission first?" He splutters.

"Would you have said yes?"

"Well-"

"_Would you have said yes?" _I repeat myself.

"No." He admits.

I scoff. "There you go, that's the reason I didn't ask you! I knew you would say no, so I went anyway. It was a spontaneous decision anyway. Lace and Mark decided to call their parents probably while I was putting my things in my locker." I explain.

"Get your ass in the house." He orders. I oblige reluctantly; he's obviously beyond furious, so there's no use in arguing. He sends the people away and thanks them before he and Bella come in. I noticed that he had a talk with Lacey before sending her off, though. I suppose I'll have to ask her about it in the morning. I mean, after I sleep.

"Hey, Ch-Dad, is it alright if I head to bed?" Bella asks.

_ "Hmm? _Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead, Bella." Once she's in her room, dad turns to me. "I'm going to try to keep my voice down for the sake of not waking the whole neighborhood, but understand one thing: I will not tolerate this out of control behavior from you. Do you understand me?" I nod. "I said, '_Do you understand me?'_"

"I understand." I speak clearly.

"Good." He sighs, rubbing his face. "I just don't understand. It's been two months, Olivia; you have to let him go." I stiffen at the sudden change of topic. "I know it's hard, but you have to try. Try to move on for him; he wouldn't want you living like this."

I hastily wipe tears from my eyes. "I'm sorry I went to Seattle without your permission, Dad." I apologize.

"I don't even care about the lack of asking. I was so terrified that you were missing. I thought someone had taken you, or you had run away." I raise my eyebrow. "Well, you never know with teenagers these days." He defends.

"I promise I will try to behave, Daddy." He stiffens as I hug him; I haven't hugged him or called him daddy since before the accident. "I've just been so . . . numb." I explain. "I don't know what to do."

"You need to let people see what you're feeling. You need to open up. Have you told Lacey and Mark about what happened yet?" I shake my head. He hugs me tightly, rubbing my back. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart." I let the tears go as he rubs my back.

That night was the first night I let my emotions truly show in front of someone since the accident. That night I fell asleep in my daddy's arms as he rubbed circles into my back, letting me know that _it would be okay._


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

"So, let me get this straight; you let Bella go out of town with her friends, but got mad at me when I did?" I huffed to daddy on Tuesday.

He looks up from his greasy burger. "She asked for permission – something you forgot to do." I roll my eyes. "Olivia, complaining won't un-ground you." Yup, I'm grounded for two weeks. I have only served three days, as my grounding began on Saturday, so I have eleven days left.

"Hey, I'm going to go upstairs to study for my Spanish test. If you need me, call." Of course, I don't mean call me on my phone – dad took it away along with my iPod and laptop. I am only allowed to use the internet if homework requires it, so I have been very bored.

He nods, turning his attention back to his burger. I sigh and begin to make my way up to my room. I work on my vocabulary for an hour before I do some of the practice questions at the back of the chapter. We were told about the test yesterday and the test is on Thursday, so I'll need all the studying I can get.

Looking at my alarm clock, I sigh; it's only 7:39. I hear an engine and go to my window. A car is leaving our driveway. Bella must be home. I can hear dad and Bella talking downstairs, so my suspicions are confirmed. Footsteps on the stairs cause me to look out of my open door.

Bella is going to her room very slowly as if it were a great feat. My curiosity gets the best of me, and I walk to Bella's just closed door. I knock three times and wait. She opens the door with her pajamas in her hands.

"What?" She snaps tiredly.

I flinch involuntarily, but recollect my resolve and speak. "Are you okay?" She nods once. "Then, why do you look like a zombie that was just hit by a bus, had to walk up a steep set of stairs, and was starved for a decade?"

"Seriously, Olivia; a zombie, that's what you think I look like?" I nod, smiling. "I walked a lot in Port Angeles." She offers, obviously leaving something out. "Now, will you move so I can take a shower?" I move to the side, eyeing her as she walks to the bathroom and shuts the door.

I probably shouldn't, but I walk into her room. I search her computer's browser history, but it's wiped clean. I know Bella doesn't keep a diary, or if she does, she hides it well, and so there's no point in me even being in here anymore.

"What are you doing?" A voice chimes. I freeze in my place in her desk chair.

"I wanted to go onto the internet?" It comes out as a question, when it was supposed to sound like a confession.

"Obviously, you weren't in here long, or you would already be on the website you were planning on going on." I nod, smiling sheepishly, and turn off her computer. "Now, get out so I can sleep." I nod; eager to leave.

In my own room, I lean up against the bedroom door and let out a sigh. I can't believe she didn't see right through my obvious lie.

* * *

The next morning, Bella woke up later than usual. I woke up at 6:30, and she woke up at 7:13. Not that I was keeping track or anything . . . Anyways, she came downstairs and looked around for dad until I reminded her that he left at seven.

In the kitchen, she ate a granola bar and chugged milk from the carton. "I wish you wouldn't do that." I sighed. She only rolled her eyes and returned the carton to its place in the fridge door.

"Come on, we have to go, or we'll be late for first period.

I nod, "I just have to grab my jacket from my room." Now, it was her turn to nod. I rushed to my room and got my jacket, putting it on as I ran turn the stairs two at a time. Bella wasn't in the kitchen anymore.

I called her name, and then went to the porch to see if she had already gone to the truck. The truck was still here, but she wasn't. I let out an angry growl and started walking, clutching my bag to my side. If I were in Phoenix, I wouldn't even have to worry about the rain that's about to fall.

Luckily, the rain didn't fall while I was walking to school. I did get to Algebra late again, though. I guess you can't always be lucky. Spanish class is spent reviewing for the test tomorrow, and English is spent talking about footnotes.

At lunch, I got in line to get my lunch and sat by Lacey and Mark. I smiled at them and dug into my food.

"Hey, is that your sister?" I knew for a fact they were talking to me, because Mark is an only child, and Lacey only has brothers.

"Hmm," I turned in my seat so I could see what they were staring at. Rolling my eyes at Bella hanging out with the pretty boy, I turned around. "Yes, that's her." A sudden thought occurs to me. I stand up just as Edward takes a bite out of his pizza.

I walk to their table, fully aware of people staring at me, and politely wait to be noticed. Edward sees me first, and Bella looks a moment after. Her eyes look annoyed, despite the fake smile plastered on her face.

"Yes, Olivia?" She says in an unnaturally calm manner.

"I was hoping we might be able to talk alone." I state. She turns to Edward, who nods. I scoff; as if she needed permission. She gets up and follows me to the hallway. It doesn't look like anybody is out here, so I turn to her.

"Why did you leave me to walk to school this morning? And, how did you even get to school – I saw your truck in the driveway."

"Oh, about that . . ." She trails off.

"Yes, about that that . . . did you forget that I can't drive?" I demand.

"Edward picked me up this morning. It was kind of unplanned."

I roll my eyes. "Unplanned?" She nods. "So he what, showed up and offered you a ride when you were walking to the truck?" I was only kidding, but she nodded in confirmation. I was just turning to go when Bella called me back. "Yes?"

"Remember when Tyler almost hit us with his van?" I shook my head. "You know, when you had to get stitches?" Oh, she was talking about when she didn't move from her spot, and I ran to move her out of the way.

"Yeah, what about it?" I am really sick of her beating around the bush.

She hesitates. "What do you remember about it?" I raise an eyebrow. "Like, I can't remember it all, so I was wondering if you could."

"All I know is, I heard the screech, ran to you, something beside the van hit us, I hit my head, heard a voice, and when I felt blood running down my neck, the person holding us down moved away from me. Then, I had to close my eyes because my head hurt. Oh, and, then I started thinking I was in the car with Noah, Ashleigh, and Garret." She winces at the last sentence.

"I remember; they had to sedate you." She sighs. "That's all you remember?" I nod.

I am about to leave when I realize she didn't tell me what she remembered. "Hey, what did you remember about it?"

Bella blinks. "Um, just that one moment I was checking the snow chains and the next I was lying down with two people around me." I knew she was leaving something out – she was a terrible liar – but I let it go.

She went back to Edward and I went back to Lacey and Mark. They asked me what we talked about, so I told them we argued about her making me walk to school. This seemed to satisfy them enough. I returned my attention to my taco and thought about how Bella had been acting lately.

She had been lying more, not talking to me about much of anything, and now she was seeing Edward. I only wished she trusted me enough to tell me whatever she was hiding. I mean, we are sisters. Sisters are supposed to tell each other everything.

After lunch, I headed to History. Today, we are going to be learning about the effects of the civil war and how despite the abolition to slavery, blacks were still treated poorly. I sigh, this will be fun. That was sarcasm, by the way – it's my first language, followed by English and Spanish, in that order.

After school, I walked to the parking lot, but then remembered that I have to walk. "Dammit!" I snapped. I wish she hadn't come to school with her stupid pretty boy boyfriend. Thrusting my hands into my jacket pockets, I started walking. As I round the corner, a shiny Volvo zips past me. "Damn that shiny car." I don't even know why I hate that car, I just do.

When I got home, Bella was already in her room, doing god only knows what. I went into my room and started doing my Algebra homework.

* * *

The next night, Bella came home early, but didn't come into the house for hours – she was talking to Edward for a long time. I turned away from the window just as a little black car came into our driveway. I pulled on my leather jacket and rushed down the stairs to say hello to our guests.

But, just as I came down the stairs, Bella was coming in with some boy who looked to be about my age. He had long, black hair, darker skin that was Indian-like and brown eyes.

"Hello," I smiled. "I'm Olivia."

He grinned so big that the smile stretched his face out, crinkling his nose. "Hi, I'm Jacob, you probably don't remember me, but I used to hang out with Bella when she played with my sisters. I can't remember what you did, though."

"Yeah, most people don't," I sigh. "I probably just played with dolls or something." I chuckle.

Soon, we made our way to the living room and I sat on the floor, doing my History reading while Charlie and Billy watched the game and Bella and Jacob talked about something. I wasn't really paying attention too much, until my name was called.

". . . could hang out some time." I looked up. Jacob was looking hopeful at me. I nodded, smiling. He looked satisfied and pushed his father over threshold. I sighed; at least I got my homework done, unlike Bella.

Just as I was going upstairs, I heard dad ask Bella about some guy named Newton. I was hoping this was his last name. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?" Dad interrogated her.

"Dad! He's kind of dating my friend Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance." I went up the stairs to my room because the conversation was starting to get boring. I went to bed a few minutes later because I knew I would need my sleep for school tomorrow – we have a History test on the reading that was assigned today. I only hope that reading it three times was enough.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

On Friday, Bella left with Edward for school again. It was raining – actually, it was pouring – but I still had to walk to school. At least I wasn't late for Algebra – this time, at least. By the time English 10 rolled around, I was just wishing I was in lunch.

"Miss Swan, is there something you are thinking about that you are trying to put into words?" No, I'm definitely not going to tell everyone what I'm thinking about. Whatever I think is meant to stay in my head unless I desire it to leave my head.

"No, Mrs. Zipdinski, I am not." I politely answer. I only didn't tell her exactly how I felt about her question because I didn't feel in the right mood for it. Plus, I didn't think my peers would appreciate it if I earned them a punishment.

Her eye creepily twitched. I almost laughed at how mad she is, but I decided against it. "Very well, class, you can thank Miss Swan here for the 2,000 word essay on Mansfield Park due as soon as you walk into class tomorrow." Groans sounded and jabs were thrown my way. Of course she punishes everybody and not just me.

At lunch, I began my essay. Mansfield Park is my favorite Jane Austen novel by far. I don't really know why either. I mean, especially the way Fanny is treated by Henry. I also love the movie. I hope they never change anything about it, as nothing could replace the 1999 version. Sadly, people will do anything to make more movies, and I have a feeling they will soon ruin Mansfield Park with a new version.

Anyways, Lacey is sick today and Mark is away with his family for a few weeks in Boston. His grandmother is sick and she most likely will not make it. Mark's mom wants to spend time with her mom before she goes, which is understandable. I only wish it wasn't today that they left; I'm bored, which makes me sound selfish.

Oh well, at least I have the alone time to write my paper. I've always had a knack for writing, you see. And now, since we are writing about one of my favorite books, I can write easier.

I was just about halfway through my essay when she came up. "Livy, what are you doing sitting alone?" Even though I'm trying to write an essay here, she doesn't leave me alone.

I spin around in my seat and roll my eyes at my sister. "I'm trying to write an essay that's due tomorrow." By the look on her face, she thinks I just put it off. I sigh, "I may or may not have gotten my class a 2,000 word essay on Mansfield Park due tomorrow for not paying attention to Mrs. Zipdinski."

"_Seriously_, why weren't you paying attention?" She pries.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was _your_ business." I scoff. "Hey, where's your boy toy?"

"Olivia Nichole Swan, don't you dare talk to me that way!" A sudden sharp pain slashes my cheek. Bella has a look of horror on her face as she realizes that she has just hit me. "Oh my god, Livy, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't call me that." And with that I gather my things and rush out of the cafeteria. As I run out into the parking lot, I'm pretty sure I see Edward, but when I looked back, he wasn't actually there. I walked to a bench and cried until I heard a bell signaling the end of lunch.

Instead of going to history, I went to the bathroom to clean my face. Seeing my puffy red eyes, I realized that I could pass as sick, and went to the nurse.

"Oh sweetheart, what's wrong?" She pushed me into a small room with an exam table in it. I shrug. She sticks a thermometer in my mouth. After a moment, she takes it out and reads it. "No temperature, I think this is a job for the school counselor, not me."

I shrink into myself. Please not a counselor, anything but a counselor. "I'm sorry, I must have overreacted." She snorts and indicates that I should leave and go to class. Why does the school nurse have to be so dang clever at busting the ones who simply want to ditch class with an alibi. Oh my god, I need to stop watching so many crime shows . . .

Luckily, there is only five minutes left of History, so I simply head for gym. Unfortunately, we just started the tennis unit and we are playing doubles today.

It's not that I'm bad at tennis, as I'm pretty decent at it; I simply hate the sport. I've actually been asked many times to join the team back in Phoenix, but I politely declined. Anyways, my team won most of our games, which got boring. Honestly, the only sport that's worse is Soccer.

In Chemistry, we took notes about . . . something. I didn't pay much attention, so I'll simply have to borrow Mark's – dang it, he's in Boston. Oh well, hopefully Mr. Trent will talk about it tomorrow.

As I walking to the parking lot for the third time today, I did a double take. I swear Bella didn't drive to school this morning, but her truck is in the parking lot. And she's standing by it with the door open, reading a note.

As I get closer, I remember what happened earlier and walk faster past her, towards the road. I finally get to the wet sidewalk when an old, busted up, red truck crawls beside me. I simply ignored her, despite the pouring rain.

I shivered as I crossed the street and ran up my driveway. My numb fingers barely got the key into the key hole before Bella parked and got out of her truck. As she desperately called my name, apologizing like crazy, I sprinted upstairs to my room and cried on my bed.

Someone I assumed was Bella knocked on my door for about five minutes, but I scarcely paid them any mind as I tried to stifle my weeping.

Soon they left, leaving me to my small room. Once I had no more tears in me, I got my homework out. I still had to finish that essay and type it up, then work on that Spanish poster that's due Monday. Once my paper my written, all I had to do was type it. I was just about to open Microsoft Word when I heard dad calling me.

"Yes?" I scream back.

There is a moment of silence before he responds. "Come down here please." Rolling my eyes, I get up and sluggishly walk to my door. As I walk, I think about how Bella slapped me. I mean, it was only an accident and I'm sure I deserved it.

By the time I got to the living room, I felt bad for ignoring Bella. She doesn't seem to be home, unless she's upstairs, and I feel the guilt weighing down on me. I probably shouldn't have provoked her.

Dad is standing in the living room with a note scribbled down on a note pad. He tosses the note pad to me and I abruptly catch it. "La Push Beach" The note read. Suddenly, I hear a familiar curse from the laundry room. I rush inside and profusely apologize.

Eyes wide, she stutters, "Why are you apologizing to me? I should be the one apologizing to you! Honestly, I really shouldn't have hit you!"

"Don't apologize; I deserved it." She seems at a loss for words. Taking her reaction as a sign to continue, I speak again, this time elaborating a bit more. "I know I shouldn't have spoken to you in that manner, nor should I have insulted your feelings for Edward."

She blinks a few times, opens and closes her mouth, and then, finally, speaks. "Livy, I think it's about time we had a serious talk about everything that's happened."

I gulp. Does she mean we should talk about Noah? I don't think I'm even ready for that. What if she finds out why I went to the party? What if she finds out about my part in the accident?


End file.
